


When The Rain Is Blowing In Your Face

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Make You Feel My Love [20]
Category: Hugh Jackman (actor)
Genre: F/M, and I love them both, in which both Annie and Hugh are precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When the rain is blowing in your face, and the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Rain Is Blowing In Your Face

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Hugh asked as Annie threw her coat at the coat rack. She leaned against the wall, scrubbing a hand over her face, then through her hair.

“I’m just stressed out,” Annie replied, covering her eyes with her hand. Hugh abandoned his computer on the counter and came over to her, threading his fingers through her hair, pulling her hands down away from her face.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Hugh assured her. He pressed his lips to her forehead. “The day’s over now.”

“I still have to-”

“Tomorrow’s your day off,” Hugh reminded her. “You relax tonight, alright? And we’ll work on whatever needs doing tomorrow, tomorrow.”

“But I-”

“I’m doing this for both of us,” Hugh assured her. “C’mon. Let’s watch a movie, hmm?”

Annie looked him over skeptically for a moment before acquiescing. “I guess I could.”

“Of course you could,” Hugh laughed, tangling their fingers together and tugging her over to the sofa, where he left her to go pop in a film and grab popcorn from the pantry.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
